Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, irradiation-free, etc., and play a leading role in the current market of flat panel displays. For TFT-LCDs, thin film transistor array substrates and the manufacturing process thereof determine product performance, yield and price. The display effect of common twisted nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal displays has been unable to meet requirements of the market. Currently, the major manufacturers are applying various wide-viewing-angle display technologies offering better display effect to mobile products gradually, and these technologies comprise, such as, In-Plane Switching (IPS), Vertical Alignment (VA), Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (AD-SDS, also briefly called as ADS), etc.
In the ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes within the same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules at every alignment within a liquid crystal cell, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, and thereby the work efficiency of liquid crystals is enhanced and the transmissive efficiency is increased.
With decreased resistance of an electrode material, resistance/capacitance time delay (RC delay) can be reduced, thereby helpful to improve aperture ratio. When the drive manner is changed from a bilateral drive to a unilateral drive, the number of driving ICs can be reduced in half. Therefore, it is necessary for the industry to develop electrode materials with low resistance. At present, when a material with low resistance is used as the electrode material, the following issues occur. The material with low resistance is such as copper possessing resistivity of merely 2μΩ·cm, which has a small adhesive force with a substrate and a semiconductor material so that poor contact of the electrode material occurs easily, and will react with Si at a lower temperature and may diffuse into an active layer, thereby affecting the performance of the device.